fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsumi
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses Devil's Acolytes |partner= Kiyoko Kriya Rika Kriya |previous partner= Akuma Yakunan Malek Kriya |base of operations= |previous base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |status= Semi-Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Akuma (mother/ancestor) Yakunan (ancestor/uncle) Malek Kriya (cousin) Rika Kriya (cousin) Kiyoko Kriya (cousin) Naomi Kriya (aunt) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Earth Magic Earth-Make Sword Magic Gravity Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Twin Katanas |image gallery = yes}} Hatsumi (初見, Hatsumi) is an wandering Mage who specializes in both Earth-Make and Earth Magic, along with her main magic, Gravity Magic. She is a former member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Neo Legend. She is the former strongest mage of the Dark Guild, Devil's Abode, having carried the rank of S-Class Mage. She previously served as the female secondary antagonist to Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, shortly behind Akuma, but now serves as a deuteragonist. It is later revealed that Hatsumi is a descendant of the Kriya family, from Akuma's familial line, being a distant cousin to Malek and Rika and Naomi's niece. Appearance Hatsumi is a young slim women of average height. She has long blue hair which reaches up to her waist. She is fairly taller than Kiyoko, and has dark-red eyes. She now wears blue blazer, which has an orange color, with orange dashes running across the sleeves. Underneath she wears a white collared-shirt accompanied by a red-striped tie and a black skirt with white lining, that is accompanied by white boots. Around her waste she wears two sheathes to carry her katanas. For her first casual appearance, she wore a red kimono, accompanied by a purple lining and gold belt around her waist. Along with hit are a pair of hanging beads and a long blue ribbon. She also carries one katana alongside her. Her new casual appearance is a long red dress with gold trimmings and ribbons. It also has a two sheathes for her katanas. Personality Hatsumi was initially seen to be an outwardly calm and confident person, but she was in fact a cold-blooded and relentless killer. She was seen to be very manipulative, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless and dangerously psychotic. She was willing to kill anyone who stood in her way, or will do so to achieve her own personal goals, much of that is killing the Dragoon siblings. She often demonstrates her cruel psyche to members of her own guild and has no problem tutoring them when they fail, to which she uses her Slayer magic. As described by Kiyoko, Hatsumi was a very cruel woman that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people, even if they are innocents. Malek and Rika, at one point, stated that Hatsumi is a portion that represents the embodiment of evil, one of which has been proven true several times. Hatsumi is seen to be very intimidating, seen when she threatened an injured Kiyoko that she would kill her severely injured brother, causing Kiyoko to cry and tremble in fear. Hatsumi has done this several times and always manages to make Kiyoko shiver in fear, although Kiyoko herself is prone to fear, which at times is somewhat contradictory as to how easy Hatsumi inspires fear in her. Hatsumi also says that the best way to scare someone is by targeting the people they love, and she finds pleasure in it. However, her intimidation also boasts her arrogance. Despite having hatred for Kiyoko, she harbors a high amount of respect for her abilities, and often tells members of her guild not to underestimate her, nor her siblings. Hatsumi also has a deep love for battle and is always willing to confront Kiyoko, even showing her obsession in wanting to kill her. Hatsumi even enjoys torturing her victims both mentally and physically, often employing several psychological techniques to enhance her torturing abilities. Also, Hatsumi tends to breathe heavily whenever focusing on her kill. However, after discovering the truth about her past, involving the betrayal of the Kriyans, Hatsumi felt utterly devastated, now knowing that she had betrayed the few people whom she saw as family and had become very good friends with. After begging for forgiveness tearfully, having revealed the truth first to Malek and Eugene, much to her surprise, she was forgiven by the two Dragon Slayers, thus rekindling her old friendship with Malek, thus forming an alliance with Eugene. This became the same with her former childhood friend Kiyoko Kriya, where the both also managed to reinstate their friendly rivalry. Soon after the discovery that she was a distant cousin to Malek and Rika, Hatsumi was accepted into the family by Naomi. Th evil embodiment she initially was described as ceased to exist as well. Over time Hatsumi also developed a strong loathing for her mother/descendant, despising her and hating her as well for deceiving and manipulating her into betraying her only friends. Since then, Hatsumi dedicated herself into redeeming herself both mentally and spiritually, and later on went to become a loyal family member and friend of the Kriyas, and was granted a pardon from the Magic Council for her part and actions in taking down Devil's Abode, although due to her prior actions as a Dark Mage, she had to do a form of community service, albeit, rebuilding the damages done to other guilds as well, despite the fact receiving forgiveness from other guilds took a little longer, and after three months of acting as an Independent Mage, she was granted access into joining a legal guild. However, Hatsumi's biggest fear is falling into darkness again, but is often reassured by Kiyoko that if she ever does, she will beat her senseless, which usually sparks a laugh. Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic (重力の魔法, Jūryoku no Mahō): Gravity Magic allows Hatsumi to control and manipulate gravity to however she pleases. Having learned such magic from her mother/ancestor Akuma, Hatsumi has shown to be highly skilled in this form of magic. Hatsumi's knowledge in this form of magic greatly differs to that of kuma, mostly because Hatsumi knows more spells than her, and has even created her own, or combined certain spells, despite the fact that Akuma is over 200 years old and would eventually be more excelled, to which isn't the case. Hatsumi employs gravity magic in hand-to-hand combat as well, delivering powerful and painful blows that cause pressure on her opponent if hit with full force. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): *'Gravity Push': *'Gravity Grasp': *'Gravity Slam': *'Gravity Kick': *'Gravity Quake': Hatsumi, using her magic, creates a large amount of pressure on the ground beneath her feet, and shifts her focus to her target, which is then followed by a release of energy, causing a large quake to affect the targeted area, which can trap the enemy, or hurt them if debris is thrown up. *'Gravity Pull': *'Gravity Crush': Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Earth Magic, one of Hatsumi's main uses, of which she has great mastery of. Hatsumi is capable of manipulating and controlling the earth to however she pleases, serving for either offensive or defensive purposes, and has shown being able to conjure the most difficult of spells, just like her cousin Kiyoko. Earth-Make (土の造形魔法, アース・メイク'', Easu Meiku''): Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hatsumi is a highly skilled swords woman and employs her swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Her skill with a blade is high enough to keep out long enough against Rika Kriya, despite the latter being far more skilled than her in terms of bladed weapon. Her skill is also seen with her rival Kiyoko, where the two heavily clash their blades and although Kiyoko uses her spear in combat, Hatsumi still has difficulty fighting against it because of it's chained form. Hatsumi combines her swordsmanship with her slayer magic, allowing her to deal more deadly and dangerous attacks. Enhanced Speed: 'Hatsumi has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two Dragon Slayers siblings Kiyoko and Malek. 'Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While not typically fighting in hand to hand combat, Hatsumi has proven to have mastery over such form of fighting. She has been able to par with Kiyoko on even ground. While her magic may not be compatible with her type of magic, Hatsumi has shown to be able to combine her Earth and Gravity Magic with her fighting skills, to which she shows great skill, delivering stronger blows. In combination of this type of combat, Hatsumi uses her Jōjutsu skills to batter the opponent before delivering palm thrusts, as which is her preferred form of fight. Such palm thrusts are quite powerful, even able to send Kiyoko flying back several meters, or move Malek back a few steps. Her kicks are also something to admire as she can full take down anyone with a single kick, which was seen when she caught Rika off guard, thus knocking her out in the process. Immense Durability: Hatsumi has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Malek and Kiyoko. Enhanced Strength: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have vast physical strength, strong enough to stay on par with Rika Kriya. Enhanced Reflexes: Hatsumi possesses incredibly fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging repetitive attacks from Malek and Kiyoko, including Tsukiko. Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have a very high amount of magic power. Whenever she unleashes it her hairs becomes red, and eyes become a darker red. Her magic power is strong enough to even cause Kiyoko to shake, along with Malek and Rika. She can even cause fear into the eyes of other mages because of her magic, that is often symbolized with red, which is also her favorite color. Whenever she is enraged, the ground around her shakes, causing nearby structures to crumble and fall apart. Relationships Equipment Reaper '(死神, ''Shinigami) & Plague''' (伝染病, Densenbyō) : Hatsumi was always seen carrying two twin katanas. They were called by their distinctive name, Reaper & Plague. However, her Plague blade was destroyed during her fight with Eagle during the first battle between Fairy Tail and Devil's Abode. Trivia *The first magic idea was Gravity Magic, but was later changed to Earth God Slayer. As of now Hatsumi is the only Earth God Slayer with Akuma being reedited, and now Hatsumi. *In Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds, Hatsumi is a Ice God Slayer. Her relationship with Kiyoko is also antagonistic from the start, therefore never ever being friends. *Hatsumi maintains her role as Akuma's daughter in Frozen Winds. However, Yakunan doesn't portray her uncle, and is her father in that story. *Hatsumi is the main God Slayer of the series, with Crystal and Naomi behind her. *Since her redemption, Hatsumi has rekindled her friendship with not only Kiyoko, but also Rika, who is once more her ally as well. Rika and Kiyoko, now once again share a friendly rivalry. *Hatsumi and Kiyoko had the second deadliest rivalry in the series, with Malek and Yakunan's being the strongest. *Hatsumi is the only antagonist to have returned to the side of good *Hatsumi is no longer a God Slayer Battles & Events Category:Earth Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:God Slayer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Malek Kriya